Not A Child Anymore
by BeckyJoe3689
Summary: After graduation, Darien finally admits his feelings for Serena. But with everyone still treating her like a child, what's a girl to do? Rated 'R' for later...wink wink!
1. Getting Together

Not A Child Anymore 

AN: here's something I started on a whim after sitting at home ALONE on a Saturday night. I hope you like it, and as always REVIEW ME!!

.:-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------:.

Serena straightened her back as Darien said that last remark.

"You are just a child."

"Excuse me?" she said. "I am a _child?_ Since when is eighteen a child? You're only a year older than I am!" Darien chuckled, annoying her further.

"See, you can't even control your temper," he said with a laugh. Serena was fuming.

"Normally I can," she said with a forced calm. "Its only when certain self centered, egotistical _swine_ that call themselves _men_ insult me that I act this way." Darien's jaw dropped and Andrew was snickering behind the counter. "Now if you'll excuse me," she began, "I have to go. Graduation begins in a couple of hours and I need to go get ready." Serena turned and walked proudly out of the arcade. As soon as she was gone, Andrew burst into a wild fit of laughter. Darien looked at him like he was crazy.

"What?" he barked.

"She got you that time," Andrew said, still laughing. "You should have seen your face. You looked like this" Andrew dropped his jaw as much as he could and opened his eyes as wide as they would go. He twisted his face into the perfect mimicry of Darien's and he looked rather idiotic. Darien smacked him up side the head.

"Shut up," he mumbled, more than a little embarrassed. "I can't believe she's actually graduating high school, her GPA must be like a 1.0 or something." Andrew shot Darien an evil look. Serena was, after all, like a sister to him.

"Despite what _you_ think of her, she's actually quite smart," Andrew said sharply. "I talked to her earlier and she's graduating second in her class, Amy of course is first. Her GPA is a 4.1, and if I remember correctly, that means she beat yours." Darien choked on the coffee he had been drinking.

"Are you serious?" Darien asked, shocked. Andrew just nodded. Darien paid for his coffee and left. He had made himself look stupid at the arcade twice today, and he had no desire to stay there. He walked moodily down the sidewalk and pushed open the door to his building. After making his way into his apartment, he plopped down on his couch. For some reason, he couldn't get Serena out of his head. He had never really thought she was stupid; after all, she managed to argue rather wittily with him day after day. The thing in his head right now was how beautiful she had looked today. _'Who are you kidding, you think she looks beautiful every time you see her. That's why you piss her off like you do. You can't relieve the sexual frustration with her, so you argue with her instead,' _his subconscious said. Darien placed his head in his hands, knowing it was true.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Serena walked onto the stage as they called her name. She received her diploma and began her speech; Amy had been too shy to give one.

"Over the course of four years, I've watched my peers grow and mature into the people they are today. We've learned, made friends, even lost them, but throughout all the trials, we have emerged strong and ready for whatever life should throw at us. In the future, we will look back on our time spent here and realize that these were the best four years of our lives." The crowd erupted into cheers and applause as Serena took her seat.

After the ceremony was over and Serena had changed out of her gown and into her dress for the dinner party, she was greeted by her mother and father.

"We are so proud of you, honey," her mother said, tears streaming down her face.

"You've certainly grown up," her father said, unnerved by the fact that his only daughter was no longer a child. "You've become an amazing woman."

"Thank you," Serena said, her own tears of joy falling. _'He's finally realized I'm no longer a child,'_ she thought. _'If only Darien would realize it as well,' _she added bitterly.

Serena and her family, along with that of the rest of her graduating class, enjoyed their short dinner at the elegant restaurant. They each had a steak dinner and all of the graduates received a lobster tail. All in all, they had a wonderful time. As everyone left, Serena kissed her mother and father good night.

"I'll be home tomorrow," she said with a smile. "I'm going to stop by the arcade and see Andrew before I head over to Mina's." Her parents nodded and drove off. She walked down the sidewalk, and unknowingly, past Darien's apartment. He was sitting on the balcony when he saw her. _'She looks absolutely amazing!'_ he thought. Her dress was black with a pink ribbon that circled the empire seam. It flowed down in layers that ended about mid-calf and on her feet were a pair of black stilettos. Her long, blonde hair was down and curled, and it reached her calves. _'So why don't you tell her?'_ His subconscious asked. He thought about it for a moment and then rushed to change into nicer clothes. He _was_ going to tell her, damn it! He had waited far too long already.

"Andrew!" Serena said as she enveloped him in a friendly hug. "That's it! I'm _finally_ out of high school!" He laughed, a small smile on his face.

"I'm so proud of you Sere," he said. "Second in your class, that's great!" Serena blushed, and Andrew noticed how beautiful she looked, in a brotherly way of course. "You look stunning by the way."

"He's right," Darien said as he entered the arcade. Serena gasped and they both turned around to look at Darien. _'Its about damn time,'_ Andrew thought as he crept out and into the back room. "You look amazing." Serena blushed even deeper.

"Thank you," she said, unsure as to why he was acting this way. "I think that's the first nice thing you've ever said to me." Darien looked ashamed.

"I know, and I'm sorry," he said, taking a step forward. "I justânever knew what to say to you. But when I saw you walking towards the arcade tonight, I knew it was time I just told you how I felt. I really care about you Serena. I always have. I love the way you light up a room just by walking in, and the way your laugh can make me forget all of my problems, if only temporarily. Every time you don't come to the arcade, my day just seems so miserable. Serena, I want you to be my girlfriend." As he said the last part, he took her hands into his own. She looked up at him, her light blue eyes staring into eyes the color of the ocean at night. She blinked back the tears that formed behind her eyes and smiled.

"Do you have any idea how long I've been waiting for you to say that?" Serena cried as she threw her arms around his neck. "Of course I'll be your girlfriend, Darien!" He smiled widely as he held her tight and spun her around. He stopped and looked deep into her eyes. Their faces inched slowly together and time seemed to stand still. Their lips met gently, barely brushing as they kissed. He wrapped his arms possessively around her waist as she slid her arms around his neck. He ran his tongue slowly across her bottom lip, silently begging for her to part her lips. She did as he wanted and he slid his tongue into her mouth. A small moan escaped him as he tasted her. Their tongues touched, and they entwined themselves together as they kissed. Darien kissed her softly on the lips before he pulled back and stared at her. Her face was flushed and there was a deep hunger burning in her eyes. He knew she felt the same thing he did and smiled. As he was leaning in to kiss her again, her cell phone went off. She looked down in annoyance before she picked it up.

"Hello?" she said, frustration lining her voice.

"Serena, its Mina," the voice on the other side of the phone said. "The party at Dillan's place got broken up by the cops. Me and the girls got out, we're gunna go to my house. I thought I'd let you know. Are you gunna show?" Serena looked over at Darien and then smiled.

"No, I think I'll stay at home," she said. "If you need me, call my cell. Night." And with that she ended the conversation. She glanced up at Darien and smiled.

"What was that about?" he asked, noting the look in her eyes.

"I was supposed to go to a party, but it ended with the cops," she said. "Mina asked if I wanted to come there instead, but I said I was going home. My parents think I'm at Mina's. So the question is, where do _you _want me to be tonight?" Darien arched his eyebrow and smiled.

"How about my place?" he asked. Serena placed a small peck on his lips before smiling brightly.

"That's _exactly_ what I was thinking."


	2. Whipped Cream Kisses

Not A Child Anymore- chapter 2 

AN: I wanted to say thank you to everyone who's taken the time to read/ review my story, it made me feel loved! Someone told me they thought Darien and Serena getting together was too rushed. Let me explain: both of them had been hiding their feelings towards each other. After Darien finally got the guts to tell Serena, she told him she felt the same. It wasn't really just out of nowhere. Any who. On with the next chapter!

Serena and Darien walked down the deserted sidewalk, their fingers laced together. Serena thought about what she was doing and blushed. _'I just lied to my parents and my best friends, and now I'm going home with Darien. Who would have thought my day would end like this?'_ she thought. Darien was busy with a few thoughts of his own. _'I know that Serena was the one who suggested going to my place, but I'm still a little worried. If I sleep with her tonight, it'll seem like that was what I wanted all along. But it's just so damn hard to keep my hands off her! What am I gunna do?' _As they entered his building and got in the elevator, Serena could feel the tension in the air begin to sizzle. Her hand was on fire, most pleasantly, from where he touched her. She looked up at him and saw the barely suppressed desire in his eyes. She wondered why he had cooled down so much, but she decided it was nothing. After they walked into his apartment, Darien released her hand. Her lips were still swollen from their kiss earlier, and it was driving Darien crazy. _'I want to taste her sweet lips again,' _he thought. _'What's the harm, really?' _ He looked at her again and knew it was risky. _'It would have been fine in the arcade, but here, alone in my apartment, so much more could happen...'_ He was brought back to reality when Serena called his name.

"Darien, are you allright?" she asked gently. He looked deep into her eyes and smiled.

"I'm fine," he said. "Would you like me to get you something to drink?" Serena nodded and followed him into the kitchen. He opened the freezer to get the ice and she spotted a box of chocolate ice cream. She licked her lips and leaned over the counter top.

"Can we have some ice cream Darien?" she asked, making big puppy dog eyes at him. He laughed and pulled it out, along with two bowls and some spoons. Darien opened the fridge to get the drinks and Serena, being the observant person she is, spotted the can of whipped cream. "That whipped cream would go great with our ice cream," she added. He set the can on the table and poured their cokes while Serena served up the ice cream. She sprayed whipped cream on top and smiled as Darien sat across the table from her. He took a bite, and Serena's eyes never left his lips. _'He looks so much sweeter than the ice cream,' _she thought. They ate in comfortable silence for a moment, and when she lifted her eyes back towards his face, she saw the smallest bit of whipped cream sitting at the corner of his mouth. Without a second thought, she got out of her seat and walked around the table to Darien. She straddled him, her small hands clutching his shirt. Serena leaned down slowly and licked the whipped cream off. Darien gave up his struggle to hold back and wrapped his arms around her tightly. His lips roamed over hers, their tongues clashing wildly in a passionate kiss. She slipped her hands under his shirt, her hands resting in the iron-hard muscles beneath it. Darien ran his hands down her back and gripped her by the butt. He stood up, and she wrapped her long legs around his waist. He carried her into his bedroom and set her down on the bed. His body was on top of hers, and she moaned as he kissed her again, fire-hot and absolutely blissful. He felt himself grow hard, and he knew Serena had too. She reached her hand down and was about to unzip his pants when he stopped her.

"Wait," he said, his voice husky and low. "_I_ am going to pleasure _you_ tonight."

I hate ending the chapter like that, but I'm afraid I must. Please, give me that much-needed R&R, I will be eternally grateful. I promise to post the next chapter ASAP!


	3. Pleasuring Serena

Not A Child Anymore-chapter 3 

AN: I'm SOOO sorry for the long delay...but here's the next chapter for you guys! I hope you like it...this is definitely a smutty chapter...;)

Darien slowly pulled the dress up and over her head, his eyes soaking in the image of her beautiful body. Serena lay on the bed, now only clad in her pink lace bra and thong. Darien kissed her passionately on the mouth, his tongue wrapping itself around hers playfully. He ran one hand down her side and cupped her breast, his thumb flicking back and forth over her hardened nipple. She let out a soft moan, which Darien eagerly swallowed. He trailed soft kisses down her jaw and neck and then moved further down her collarbone and reached her breast. He pushed aside the bra and took her nipple into his mouth. Serena moaned louder this time, her senses soaring. She could feel the wetness begin to build between her legs and was amazed at what he could do to her. He gently kneaded her breast while he sucked gently on the other one. He playfully nibbled and sucked, sending shivers of ecstasy down her spine. Darien trailed his tongue in circles around her hard nipple before taking it into his mouth again. He switched to the other breast, sucking and nibbling on it. Serena wrapped her hands in his silky soft hair and moaned again. He came up and kissed her, tasting every delicious crevice in her mouth. Darien slid her panties off with one hand, the other cupping her face gently as he kissed her. He slid one skilled finger into her, producing another moan of pleasure from her. He slid it in and out, working expertly inside her. She gasped as he slipped in another finger, and shuddered as he began to pump them in and out. His fingers hit the spot deep inside her over and over again, and her breathing sped up as she felt herself being pushed closer and closer to the edge. Darien broke the kiss and moved his face down to her wetness. He pulled out his fingers and slipped in his tongue. Serena gripped the sheets as he began to lick and nibble on her clit, fueling the burning fire between her legs. He slid his tongue inside her, tasting her sweet juices. He slipped two fingers back inside of her and she moaned, arching her back. His fingers pumped away, faster and faster, while his tongue continued to tease her swollen clit. She panted heavily as she was forced over the edge. Serena screamed his name as she was taken over by the orgasm. Darien licked up the juices that spilled forth and smiled. Serena lay on the bed, her breathing heavy. He climbed back up to her and kissed her softly on the mouth. She smiled and ran her fingers through his hair. He helped her underneath the covers and took off his shirt. She put it on and cuddled deep into his arms. They fell asleep, both perfectly content in that moment.

Sorry that this one was short, but I felt that the smuttiness of it warranted its own chapter. Since it _was_ this short, I didn't submit it until I had the next one written too. Thanks for reading guys, READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!!


	4. Good Morning Beautiful!

Not A Child Anymore-chapter 4 

AN: here you are, the very next chapter! Hope you like it, and I'm sorry to say, this chapter is pretty much smut-free. I'll make it up to you later. ;)

Serena woke up and opened her eyes slowly. She turned her head to see Darien sleeping peacefully beside her. She snuggled deeper into his arms and breathed in his scent. _'He smells like roses,'_ she thought with a smile. _'And he looks so cute when he sleeps. I can't believe that last night actually happened. I've wanted to be with him for so long, but now it actually happened! I never knew that anyone could make me feel that...good. I think... I think I like him a lot more than I thought I did. I think...I think I love him.' _ Her eyes widened with that thought and she stared silently at his sleeping face.

Darien felt her gaze upon him and slowly opened his eyes. A small smile crossed his face as he leaned over and placed a peck on her lips.

"Good morning beautiful," he said. Serena blushed and stroked his hair gently.

"Good morning," she spoke in reply. "Did you sleep well?"

"I've never slept better in my life, actually," he said with a mischievous grin. "It must have something to do with sleeping beside an angel. You know what that means, right?" Serena shook her head no. "That means I just have to keep you here, so you can sleep with me every night." He rolled over on top of her and kissed her tenderly on the mouth. Serena giggled and placed her hands on his bare chest and smiled.

"Is that a promise?" she asked innocently. Darien chuckled and kissed her again. After a long make-out session, they decided it was time to get up. Serena smiled at the large t-shirt she wore.

"Do you think I could take a quick shower?" she asked. Darien nodded and led her into the bathroom. He gave her a towel and left the room. Serena turned on the water and stripped off the few articles of clothing she had on. She stepped into the shower and sighed happily as the warm water pounded onto her skin. She remembered the way Darien had touched her the night before and smiled. She washed up and got out, wrapping the fluffy white towel around her body. She walked back into his room and put on her underwear and her dress from last night. After drying her hair off a little with the towel, she came into the kitchen. Darien was standing at the stove, cooking breakfast. She walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around him.

"That smells wonderful," she purred. He smiled and turned over the pancakes.

"Thanks," he said. "Why don't you sit down at the table and I'll bring the food over." She nodded and sat down. A few moments later, the table was covered with food. He made bacon, sausage, pancakes, and scrambled eggs. Darien poured them two glasses of orange juice before he sat down.

"This is so good," Serena said between mouthfuls of food. "Can you make this every time I stay the night?" Darien chuckled softly.

"So you plan on making this a regular thing than?" he asked playfully, a small trace of hope lining his voice. Serena looked up at him and smiled.

"How can I stay away from such a handsome guy like you?" she said. "Besides, if I remember correctly, you said you were going to keep me here anyways." Darien laughed again, his heart feeling full and content. They finished their meal and Serena helped him do the dishes. Afterwards, they sat on the couch, watching TV. Serena snuggled into his arms and rested her head on his shoulder. He played with her soft, golden hair, completely oblivious to anything but the other person. Suddenly, Serena's cell phone went off and she jumped in surprise. She rushed over to her purse and pulled out the phone.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Serena, its Mina," came the voice on the other line. "I was wondering if I could come over a little later, about four-ish?"

"That's fine, what time is it now?" she asked.

"3 o'clock. I'll see you soon, bye girl!" and with that, Mina hung up. Serena sighed and turned to Darien.

"I have to go," she said, pouting slightly. Darien stood up and took her in his arms.

"I wish you didn't have to go," he said, placing a small kiss on her lips.

"Me too," she replied, meaning every word. "Mina's coming to my place soon and I need to change. Let me give you my number." Serena and Darien put each other's cell phone numbers in their phones.

"Do you want me to give you a ride home?" he asked. Serena nodded and they made their way downstairs and into the parking garage.

"_This _is your car?" Serena asked incredulously. They were standing before a cherry red Ferrari. Darien nodded and opened the door for her. "Wow," was all she could say as he climbed in on the other side. He started the engine and drove off. When they pulled into her driveway, Serena turned to him.

"Call me later," she said, placing a small kiss on his lips.

"I promise," he said, caressing her face gently. They kissed one more time before Serena forced herself out of the car. She watched as he pulled off and then ran inside. She made her way into her room and put on a pair of denim shorts and a white tank top. When she heard the doorbell ring, she rushed downstairs and pulled Mina inside. They walked into her room and Serena plopped onto her bed.

"That was odd," Mina said, one delicate eyebrow arched. "What with the rush?" Serena blushed and motioned for Mina to take a seat beside her.

"I have something to tell you," she said. "Me and Darien are together now."

How will Mina react? Look out for the next e_xciting_ chapter to find out!!!

REVIEW PLEASE!!!


	5. Red Lingerie and Stilettos

Not A Child Anymore-chapter 5 

AN: _Terribly _sorry for the long wait! Things have been hectic. But regardless of all the drama, I've managed to get this chappie out just for you guys!

Mina's eyebrow twitched for a moment, her face blank. Serena was beginning to get worried for a minute; her friend never sat this still. Suddenly, Mina pounced on her.

"Its about damn time, you loser!" she said with a laugh. "We knew it was bound to happen eventually. But the question as to why you drug me upstairs so quickly remains unanswered." Serena sighed and toyed with a strand of hair.

"I didn't actually stay home last night, but my mother thinks I did," she began sheepishly. "I stayed at Darien's. We didn't sleep together or anything quite that serious, but we did fool around."

"Fooled around how," Mina asked with a sly smile. "Just making out or what?"

"He…he…" Serena stuttered. The look on her friend's face told her to spit it out. "God, you really want me to say it? He fingered me, okay!" Mina patted her on the back.

"Its amazing stuff, sexual encounters," she said with a grin. "Me and Andrew have been going there for quite some time. So have the other girls, even sweet, innocent Amy. Its about time you realized the pure bliss of it." Serena flushed bright pink, imagining her friends in such…intimate…situations.

"It was pretty amazing," she said softly. "So what did you want to come over for?" Mina smiled wickedly.

"I knew you and Darien hooked up," she said slyly. "Andrew called me from the back room of the arcade after Darien came in and commented on your total hotness." Serena smacked her friend over the head with a pillow.

"And you _still _grilled me about it?" she asked incredulously. "Some best friend you turned out to be." Mina laughed and threw her arms around Serena.

"Just wanted to hear you say it," she chirped. "Why don't we go to the mall? From the looks of things, you'll be needing some ultra-sexy lingerie very soon." Serena blushed and nodded her head.

After a long day of shopping, Serena came home with a large bag. She rushed it upstairs and closed her door. She found that she actually _wanted _to wear this in front of Darien. In the bag was a red mesh slip that ended at mid-thigh. It came with matching g-string and everything. She also bought a pair of strappy red stilettos and some vanilla perfume that she thought smelled wonderful. _'And it would mix nicely with Darien's rose cologne.' _ She toyed with her hair for a long period of time and tried to decide on the best way to wear it with her new lingerie. After finding the perfect style, she went through her make-up and planned out how to do it when the time came. She found it and smiled brightly as she glanced at herself in the mirror. _'He won't know what hit him!' _she thought and went to wash up for dinner.

Serena sat on her bed, sighing after eating such a heavy meal. She let herself fall back as the phone rang. For a few minutes, there was no answer. Suddenly, he answered.

"Hello?" Darien said.

"Hey handsome," Serena replied. "What are you doing tonight?"

"Staying home, why?" he asked, curiosity etched in his voice.

"I was just wondering if I could come over and stay with you again," she said, her voice becoming husky. Darien ran his hand through his hair as he remembered the way she felt and a wave of longing to be with her swept over him.

"That sounds good, what time are you coming?" he asked, trying not to sound too excited.

"As soon as I'm done getting ready," Serena said. "See you soon…" And then she hung up, leaving a very confused and anxious Darien alone in his apartment.

Serena glanced at herself in the mirror one more time before pulling on her knee length jacket. She slipped on her red stilettos and grabbed her bag. Walking slowly down the stairs, she let out a nervous sigh. She was actually going to lose her virginity…tonight. _'And with Darien…I really do think…I think I love him,' _she thought. Suddenly, her mother appeared at the foot of the stairs.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"To Mina's house, we're going to go see a movie," Serena replied, telling her mother the story she and Mina had planned out.

"Oh, alright dear, I hope you have a good time," Mrs. Tsukino said with a smile.

"Oh, I will," Serena said, a slight blush creeping up onto her cheeks. She left the house and walked the few blocks to Darien's apartment, and when she arrived at the door, her stomach was doing somersaults. She opened the glass doors and stepped into the elevator, her heart speeding up. _'I'm actually doing this, I'm about to present myself to him, in lingerie no less, and let him take me! Not that I don't want him to, oh…the way he made me feel last night…I hope he's gentle with me at the beginning…' _she thought. The doors opened with a "ding!" and Serena felt all the nervousness melt away. She was here, she looked damned good, and she was ready. She knocked on the door, and waited. Darien opened the door and smiled at her, his eyes staring into hers. Serena walked past him, dropping her bag on the couch.

"Hey," Darien said, taking a step towards her.

"Hey yourself," she replied, her voice husky and sensual. She let her coat fall to the floor and Darien stopped mid-stride. Serena stood before him, clad in only her red mesh slip and g-string, the stilettos on her feet. Her long blonde hair was free, and it cascaded down her back in waves, ending at her calves. Her blue eyes were accentuated by smoky gray eye shadow and her lips were covered in a sheer pink gloss. Darien felt himself begin to grow hard, his eyes tracing her lean figure, her full, round breasts. Serena walked gracefully towards him, swinging her hips. She placed one hand behind his head, bringing her lips mere inches away from his, and whispered:

"Don't speak."

Like I said, sorry for the wait. I've been so busy with school and this other story I'm writing( Forever Young, Eternally Restless on , its really good, same pen name, you should read it ::hint, hint:: ). I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I liked making Serena the bold, sexy, dominant type. Review and tell me what ya think!


	6. Doin the Dirty!

Not A Child Anymore-chapter 6 

AN: Hey people! I'm trying to work on updating sooner, but I have finals this week…starting tomorrow actually. But who wants to study when I can write my fics and post 'em for you all?!?! Not me…

I wanted to give a special thanks to StarryPeach for the WONDERFUL review she left me! I really appreciate the detail you put into it, it really pushed me to get the next chapter out. This one's dedicated to you!

Serena closed the gap between their lips, tightening her hold on him. Darien moaned deep in his throat, excited by Serena and her bold actions. His tongue caressed hers, tasting the sweetness that was her mouth. He placed small butterfly kisses down her jaw line and trailed down to her neck. As he gently nipped her shoulder, he inhaled her intoxicating scent. _'Vanilla…she smells like vanilla,' _he thought vaguely. Serena felt her knees go weak and held tighter onto Darien. He moved back up to her lips and kissed her again, putting pressure between her legs with his knee. She unconsciously rubbed against it, the feeling driving her wild.

"Darien," she said breathily, breaking the kiss. "Take me to bed." Darien scooped her up, bridal style, and carried her into his room. He set her gently on the bed, kneeling at her feet. Serena ran her fingers through his hair, her eyes locked with his. He slipped her shoe off her foot, kissing it softly. Serena buried her hands deeper into his ebony locks, wondering how the smallest kisses from him could affect her so much. He repeated this with the other foot before slowly sliding his hands up her creamy legs. They stopped on her thighs, and he pulled himself up to her. Serena crushed her lips into his, pulling him down so he was straddling her. She let her tongue roll around his, her hands slipping underneath his shirt. She quickly discarded it and ran her fingers over the bare muscles of his chest. He moaned again, feeling himself become harder. He kissed her neck, nibbling gently now and then, as she undid his pants and slid them off him. He sat up, in only his silky blue boxers, his erect member ready. Serena took in the sight he presented; he looked like a Greek god come to Earth, ready to take her. _'I hope I'm ready for this…' _she thought as he pulled the slip off and hooked his thumbs underneath the band of her thong. He slowly and teasingly inched it down her legs, basking in her beauty. Serena helped him out of his boxers and pulled him down to her. He came down, his body resting on top of hers, and kissed her more tenderly this time. His hand stroked her face and he stared into her eyes.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked, praying she wanted him as much as he wanted her. Serena nodded silently. "I'll get a…" he began before she cut him off.

"I'm on the pill," she said, kissing him softly. "For a year or so now." Darien nodded and kissed her deeply, sliding one finger into her wet folds. He plunged it in and out, making her moan his name needily. He kept up until he thought she was ready. He slowly began sliding himself into her, but stopped when he saw the pained look on her face.

"Are you all right?" he asked. "Do you want me to stop?"

"No, don't," she whispered, "just go slow." Darien nodded and began again. He stroked her hair with one hand and gently kissed her forehead. When he was fully inside, he began to slowly slide in and out, letting her adjust to him. When Serena pulled him into her harder, he smiled. Darien quickened the pace, coming in and out faster and faster. Serena began to drive her hips up to meet his, her insides burning with passion. They came together and apart, bringing each other closer and closer to the edge. Serena began feeling bold again, wanting to try something she had heard about. She turned him on his back and seated herself on top of him, sliding down the full length of him. Darien gasped, wondering at her courage. It was, after all, her first time. She began to move up and down, moaning loudly as he hit that magical spot deep inside her over and over again. Darien gripped her thighs, squeezing as she moved. Serena screamed as she felt herself come crashing over the edge. The way her insides tightened around him made Darien join her, their mixed moans of pure bliss filling the room. Serena let herself fall down into his arms, and he gently turned them so they were lying next to each other, their eyes locked. A thin film of sweat covered their bodies, glistening in the moonlight pouring through the curtains. Darien placed a small kiss on her forehead and smiled at her. Serena returned the smile and snuggled closer to him, basking in his warmth. They pulled the covers up around themselves and Serena rested her head on his chest. She closed her eyes and began to fall asleep.

"Night Darien," she mumbled, her breath tickling his bare chest.

"Good night Serena," he replied, running his fingers through her hair.

"I love you," she whispered before falling into a deep, comfortable slumber. Darien's fingers stopped immediately, his eyes glued to the girl asleep in his arms. _'She loves me…'_ he thought, his heart suddenly warm and light.

"I love you too, my beautiful angel," he said, closing his eyes and allowing sleep to claim him as well.

I know, that was way short. But seriously, I just _had _to get that out! I promise, the next chapter will be way longer!!! And I'll get it out as fast as I can…maybe even tonight! ::wink, wink::

REVIEW ME!!!!!!


	7. Waking Up and Shower Fun!

Not A Child Anymore-chapter 7 

AN: I got the next chappie out!! Yay! Go me!! ::sweatdrops:: So sorry, I'll just let you get back to the story…

Serena opened her eyes, the sunlight peaking through the curtains. She tried to get out of bed, but was pulled back by Darien's arm around her waist. She smiled, loving the way their bodies fit together. _'I can't believe we actually did that last night…' _she thought, a rosy glow rising to her cheeks. _'It was so amazing, I never thought it could be anything like that. And the way he kissed my forehead when it hurt at first, it was so amazingly sweet. I can't believe it took us so long to finally get together. I really do love him…' _She felt him roll over, removing his arm. Serena sat up and glanced at him, her heart feeling perfectly content. She placed a small kiss on his cheek before sliding out of bed. She blushed when she noticed she was still in the nude and grabbed her bag. She walked into the bathroom and shut the door. After turning on the hot water, Serena climbed into the shower. The hot water pounded down onto her back and she felt all the tension flow out of her body. There was a slight throbbing between her legs, but she barely noticed it.

"Serena," Darien said, stepping into the bathroom. "What are you…oh, sorry." He blushed at seeing her standing in the glass shower, his eyes following the water streaming over her body. Serena smiled gently and winked at him.

"Oh get in here and stop acting like you haven't seen me naked before," she said playfully, running her hand through her long, wet hair. Darien grinned and pulled off the pair of boxers he had slipped into and came into the shower with her. Serena placed a small kiss on his lips and pulled back.

"Did you sleep good?" Darien asked, his hands resting on her hips. Serena stepped closer and pressed herself against him.

"Of course," she replied, her fingers tracing his muscular torso. "Last night in general was amazing." Darien raised an eyebrow and slipped his hands down her back until they rested on her bottom.

"Care to do it again?" he asked, playfully squeezing her butt. Serena giggled and nodded, bringing her lips to his. Darien picked her up and Serena wrapped her legs around his waist. Darien backed her against the wall of the shower, pressing his hardness against her opening teasingly. Serena let out a small moan and ran her fingers through his hair. He trailed kisses down her throat as the water pounded down against him.

"Darien…" Serena whimpered, "Please." He smiled and kissed her passionately before sliding himself into her. She dug her fingernails into his back as he pumped in and out of her, over and over again. She arched her back as he hit her spot, the fire building inside her. She bucked her hips against his, their moans echoing in the bathroom. He increased his speed, working faster and plunging himself deeper into her, hitting the spot inside her repeatedly. She felt herself getting closer and closer, her body preparing for that one moment of pure and total bliss. She bucked wildly up at him, her fingers clawing him again. Darien pressed her harder into the wall and drove himself into her, letting his moans fall into her ears. Serena screamed as he struck her spot one more time, sending her crashing into pure ecstasy. Darien came with her, his breathing hard. He kissed her slowly. She ran her hands through his hair and smiled at him as he set her down. Darien grabbed his soap and the shower puff and lathered it up. He slowly ran it over Serena's arms and neck, then down her back, and over her legs and stomach. She giggled softly as he washed her, and Darien grinned mischievously. He grabbed her around the waist and began to tickle her, producing loud laughter from her.

"Dare…Darien…stop it!" she laughed, trying to squirm out of his grasp. He sighed and let her go, still smiling happily.

"Ok, but only cause its you," he said, beginning to wash himself off. They rinsed and Serena washed her hair before they climbed out and dried off. Darien walked into his room to get some clothes, leaving Serena by herself. _'I swear, that man is so goofy sometimes!' _she thought as she slipped on her bra and matching thong. _'And I can't believe I invited him into the shower with me…it was fun though.' _She pulled on a pair of white shorts and a pink tank top and combed her hair before leaving the bathroom.

"Darien," she called out, "where did you go?" She jumped when a pair of strong arms wound themselves around her waist.

"I'm right here," he whispered into her ear. Serena pouted and turned to face him.

"You scared me," she said. "You can't just grab people out of nowhere! I almost had a heart attack." Darien kissed her gently and smiled.

"Sorry," he said. "How about I make it up to you then?"

"And how are you going to do that?" she asked, one eyebrow raised.

"With a chocolate shake from the arcade," came his answer. Serena smiled up at him and stood on her tiptoes to give him a soft peck on the lips.

"You know, you really do know me too well," she said with a laugh. They slipped on their shoes and made their way to the arcade, where Andrew sat talking to Mina, Lita, Amy, and Raye. Serena bounded inside and threw her arms around the girls, a huge smile plastered on her face.

"Hey guys!" she said, plopping down beside them, motioning for Darien to join them. He chuckled as he slipped onto the stool next to Serena and slipped an arm around her waist.

"You seem to be in an _awfully _good mood this morning Sere," Mina said with a wink.

"Yeah, so I'm guessing you finally did it," Lita added, giving a thumbs up.

"The undercover mambo," Raye said, grinning.

"The beast with two backs," shy, innocent Amy added. Serena blushed, and Darien mimicked her actions.

"Yeah…yeah we did," Serena finally said. "But its not like all of _you _haven't done it already!" The girls turned sharply to Mina and glared.

"You told her!" they cried in unison. "See if we ever tell you anything ever again!" Mina blushed and turned away.

"I was trying to make her see that it was ok to do it…" she mumbled. Lita was the first to smile and patted her on the back.

"Ah, don't worry about it," she said with a grin. "Because I know you told her about you and Andrew too. I figure we're even." Mina smiled and the girls ordered their food. Darien stole Serena away and they seated themselves in a booth in the back corner.

"That was…awkward, to say the least," he said. Serena giggled and took a sip of her milkshake.

"Yeah, it was, wasn't it," she said in response. Darien smiled as he drank some of his coffee.

I hope you guys liked this chapter. Its kind of smutty, well maybe a LOT smutty, but I hope you liked it nonetheless. Review please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
